Egil
Egil is the leader of the Water Tribe in Tajun on Bara Magna. He commonly sided with Crotesius of Vulcanus, showing his ambitions may not always be for the good of his people, but for personal gain, or that helping to destroy the status quo of Bara Magna is worth helping his friends for. Early Life Not much is known about Egil's early life, other than he was probably acting as support for his army in the Core War. Bara Magna After the Shattering hit, he found his way to a source of water with others of his tribe. Over the years he worked politically and eventually become the leader of Tajun. During the current time period, he first appears to moderate a fight between Gresh and Calif at the special tournament hosted in Tajun, using handicaps. He continued to moderate every other fight, and was joined at one time by Vastus, who left to pursue Gresh later. Later, after Tarix had suffered a long string of defeats, he had spoken to both Kiina and Tarix. He gave Tarix one final chance to stay at his current position, otherwise Kiina would replace him. After training for a few days, Tarix returned and defeated Kiina with ease before his eyes, allowing Egil to proclaim Tarix as their continual primary warrior. He later regulated a fight between Kiina and a Skrall, watching with hope that Kiina could win. She lost, forcing him to end the fight before she would be killed. He later helped organize a fight between Kiina and Halix, of which Kiina won. After hearing word of Gelu's execution, he decided to step up the laws of his city. With the laws being carried out so strongly, he decided that Tajun needed to be stronger to escape the deaths. He decided that Kiina and Tarix would fight a single Skrall and try to bring him down. In the end, the plan didn't work, and both warriors were put down. Around this time he also met with Crotesius and planned with his friend about overthrowing Raanu, about initiating a coup in Vulcanus. He tried to organize every other village-minus Roxtus-against Vulcanus in case the coup went bad, but couldn't cement any alliances. Later he received word of Vastus's proposed alliance with Tarix, and allowed the fight to happen. He later allowed the fight between Gresh and Mata Nui to happen in his village, and sent Kiina to join Vastus under summons. During Arena Magna, he watched each battle and regulated them until the Skrall attack came. He fled with other Agori, unable to do anything but watch the battles, waiting for his side to hold out or die. He returned to Tajun after the Skrall were repelled. Abilities and Traits Egil is a very honorable man, but also one who supports his friends in less than honorable ways. He made a point to be friends with the other leaders of the villages, as well as Crotesius, an upstart who wanted leadership. He promised help for a coup, if need be. He chooses his friends for political purposes, and believes in Machiavellian strategy, the end justifying the means. Weapons For ceremonial purposes, Egil uses a sword and shield, both with a water design.